The present application relates to semiconductor technology. More particularly, the present application relates to a semiconductor structure including stacked semiconductor nanosheets and a method of forming the same.
The use of non-planar semiconductor devices such as, for example, fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) is the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) can achieve higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions as compared to conventional planar FETs. As scaling continues, further improvements over conventional FinFETs are required. For example, there is a need for providing non-planar semiconductor devices that have improved electrostatic characteristics as compared to FinFETs and increased device width per footprint area.